AijiMaya 100 themes
by Aoishii
Summary: A series of unrealted drabbles all about Maya and Aiji of LM.C. All Written for the 100 themes challenge.
1. Broken Peices

I ve cut myself... Not on purpose... but still... I m bleeding all the same.

You see... I dropped my favourite mug... I got it from a fan...

Yes I do use what fans send me... if It can be used that is. Some of the things I receive and completely useless... though I hate to say such things.

Back to the subject at hand.

I dropped it... and it smashed. Of course I took a photo... this was something I d have to talk about in the blog...

Fans like to know these things.

And so after the picture it taken I start to clean up the shards.

But as I reach for another piece Moco barks at something, making me jump and lose my balance, the shard of ceramic cutting the palm of my hand.

Well... I won t be playing guitar for a while it seems.

I don t blame Moco. He s just a dog. It s not his fault.

But now my hands I bleeding... I m not really a big fan of blood...

But I calmly go to the bathroom, washing and bandaging the wound. I think go and finish clearing up the broken pieces.

Once I m gone and pet Moco, letting my pet know I m ok.

Then I call Aiji, telling him about my hand and how we ll have to postpone recording my guitar parts until I ve healed enough.

He s a little annoyed but accepts it. He knows it can t be helped. And he doesn t want me to be in pain.

He s a good friend. And an even better Lover. 


	2. Drowning

It feels like I m drowning. In your eyes. In your body. In your love.

When did it become like this? It feels so overwhelming, so strong.

Like I m gasping for breath but I m too far under to gain any oxygen, just drinking in water.

But then I surface again, you pull me out of the dark depths, you save me.

I always whisper a small think you.

You always look confused when I do.

I know you don t understand. But when it s too much, too crushing for me to breathe, you just say those two little words and I m ok again.

It s Okay.

It s all so frightening, terrifying. This thing called Love. I ve never experienced it before you... and I don t think I will again if you ever leave me.

Not that I believe you will.

You love me too. I trust it when you say you do.

That scares me too... Trust.

All their foreign feelings consuming me. Pulling me into a black pit of despair because I have no idea what to do.

Its a good thing you know the way.

It s a good thing you can swim through these emotions that I flounder in, taking more and more liquid into my lungs before you help me expel it in one long breath.

A sigh.

I m afraid... but I ll be ok. As long as you re here.

I won t drown. 


	3. Fairytale

As the sun sets on our last night here together I can t help but feel sad. My time here with you has been more precious to me than any other time with anyone else in the entire universe.

We ve shared so much... given and taken. Exchanged things in this relationship that probably was never meant to be. If it were we d be acceptable. Together like this... It s not how two men are supposed to be.

But I find myself casting away all my concerns about society s morals and finally accepting how I feel for you.

I love you. Another man. I was raised to think such things were disgusting and unnatural... but I realise that they re not now. I ve never been so happy.

Principles... who needs them? Not for things like this we don t.

For things like this we need feelings... emotions. We need to just feel instead of think.

I understand that now.

But tomorrow... it ll go back to the way it was before... We ll just be friends again...

Until the next time.

The next time we run away to this paradise that we ve created for ourselves.

This paradise hidden behind trees and creeping vines.

This little wooden house in the middle of a vast forest.

We ve made it our own. Our sanctuary. Our Home.

Maybe it really will be one day.

When we re free from all those stares and grabbing hands of people we don t want...

Of deals with record companies and playing concerts in front of seas of fans. Most of them might understand.

But for now we hide it.

Hide our love for each other. Not by choice. But by necessity.

We can t let anything ruin out dream.

The dream comes above all else. That s what we both agreed.

We have obligations. But just for now.

One day... we ll be free of them. Free to express our love for one another.

In our fairytale land.

Here, nothing else matters. 


	4. Hold My Hand

I enjoy the simple things when it comes to relationships... I enjoy sweet kisses, soft words of love, and tender touches on my skin. I love the way you always make me feel as though I'm the only person in the world, the most important thing in your life. I adore the gifts you give to me, always so much thought put into whether I will like them or not. Of course I will. I love anything you give me. I m besotted with the way you say my name when we share passionate nights together, making my eyelids flutter and my heart beat so much faster. I love the way you feel inside me, how you move, always so careful to give me as much pleasure as you possibly can. I love the way you kiss the dimples on my cheeks as we lay in bed in the morning, I m always smiling then, because you re the first thing I see, and it always makes me so happy that you re here. I adore the way you look after me if we ve been a bit too rough the night before, rubbing my back lightly and pressing light kisses to my face. You always run me a bath, full of strawberry scented bubbles, and I love how you always slip in behind me and hold me against your chest, gently rubbing a wash cloth over my skin, cleaning away the remnants of the night before. But most of all... I love how you always hold my hand though all of this. As you whisper affection words to me, as you kiss me, as you hold me and care for me, as you dote on me and spoil me rotten. I adore the way it seems our hands were made for each other. They fit so perfectly together, fingers interlaced and tips stroking lightly over knuckles, how our palms rest against each other, creating a warm connection. Though a simple holding of hands I can tell how much you love me, care for me, and worship me. And I know you can tell the same of how I feel for you.

Please, hold my hand forever. 


	5. I Can't

I can t remember how this started. Maybe it was that day I stared into your eyes and realised how I felt, the day you ended up getting a fever and I had to look after you for a week. But I don t think it was that sudden. I can definitely trace the feelings back to long before then. When we first met. I thought you were beautiful, the most precious creature in the whole world.

It started with respect; you re talented, the way you play the guitar, fingers easily moving across the fret board and strings.

It morphed into friendship, and with that came trust. I would trust you with my life, and now, I d trust you with my heart.

Those feelings of trust led to affection. I loved spending time with you. I still do. Every moment we re together I feel as though my heart will explode from happiness.

That affection turned into infatuation. I couldn t get you out of my head, my mind thinking up things that friends shouldn t thing about each other.

Lust. This is what turned everything upside down. We spent a night together, and then I was obsessed.

Obsession. You re perfect. In every way. Your smile, your eyes, your hair, your body, your personality.

And all of these things lead to where I am now. Sitting on a sofa with you and staring into your eyes.

Love. Adoration. Devotion. Fondness. Ardour. Passion. Tenderness. My weak point. My Achilles heel. My Sweetheart. My Angel.

I can t remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. But It was somewhere between the moment we met, love at first sight, and now, a friendship that has turned into something more. Something beautiful.

Like a chrysalis turns into a beautiful Butterfly. Or a Signet into an elegant Swan. 


	6. Smile

He had always been in love with the other's smile, who wouldnt be? Those adorable dimples whenever he flashed one of those wide grins that made Aiji's heart melt, the way the blonde's eyes would light up with happiness, the other's nose wrinkling a little in a cute manner. Everything about the other's smile was just so cute. But now... now it was even more so, though slightly more rare. Aiji's lover had recently gotten a little addition to his mouth, something alot of people might make fun of or get turned off by but for Aiji it just made the other all the more innocent.

Braces.

It made Aiji want to squeal with delight ever time he saw the other smile, though he didnt, at least, not out loud. He had an image to uphold you know. Really it wasnt just the train tracks that were cute on him... the little coloured bands around each of the tooth anchors had something to do with it... they were pink... baby pink... a very girly colour but then... His lover wasnt exactly the manliest of men. And pink really did suit him.

Yes... Aiji found Maya's braces very attractive. 


	7. Solitude

He sat on the roof of the building, most of his body covered by an oversized jumper with black and purple stripes, a pair of tight black jeans on his legs and a pair of black boots on his feet. He shivered slightly as the wind whipped around him, the chill seeping into his skin, cutting right though his clothing. He really shouldn t be up here at this time of year... not dressed like this. Snow surrounded his boots, blonde hair being tugged and pulled by playful breezes, the man just watching the sun as it rose. Five am. No sane person would be up at this time if they could help it... but he was. Then again... he wasn t exactly what most people considered sane. But he was close enough. It was nice to be alone for once... Completely alone... A solitary figure in the snow, looking out over the cold, never sleeping city of Tokyo from his apartment block vantage point. It was nice... soothing, to be alone for once, alone in a city of over 12 million people. You might think it was impossible in such a densely populated area... but it wasn t. Because here he was, standing completely isolated from anyone else, by choice. He was tired of being surrounded by people, but at the same time he missed it... wanting to leave his little sanctuary and return to the busy world below. 'A few more moments... when the sun is completely up..." he told himself, a strong breeze making him shiver, using slender fingers to move the hair out of his warm brown eyes. Slowly the sun rose above the skyline to Tokyo, the man finally giving up and turning, walking back to the door that lead to the stairway down to civilisation, to chaos. 'Back to the real world... back to my hectic lifestyle.' he thought, his mental tone almost affectionate, smiling a little as he descended the steps, closing the door behind him. 'Away from my solitude." 


	8. Sport

He'd never been very good at sport... not for lack of effort. Him and sport just didnt get on. He always ended up falling flat on his arse or face. Basketball, Soccer, Gym, Track, Swimming... all of it. Though he'd always somehow managed to keep in shape. Now it was alot easier, jumping around the stage on a regular basis, and of course the... "excersize" he got when at home with his lover. That happened every night unless they'd had a particularly exausting gig. One of those times was now, Maya laying on his couch with Aiji's arms wrapped around him, both just watching TV, although the blonde was almost asleep, eyes half closed as he snuggled closer to the other, moving onto his side and burying his face agasint that firm stomach. His lover had always been good at sports, sometimes he went and played soccer with Miyavi and the GazettE guys as well as some other PSC people. They may be on a different lable but LM.C and the PSC bands were very close. He supposed it had something to do with the fact he used to be their 'Senpai's' support guitarist. Besides, everyone in the music industry knew everyone else on a first name basis.

Suddenly Maya pushed Aiji's top up a little, letting his tongue dart out to lick his stomach, the other letting out a gasp and shifting slightly. Well... he supposed there was a spot he was good at... it might no be a recognised sport... atleast... not to anyone but himself. He licked the other's stomach again, making the older man laugh lightly, trying to squirm away dispite the fact that he was trapped beneath his blonde lover.  
"Maya! Stop that! It's irritating! You know I don't like being tickled."

Yes. This was his sport... Annoying Aiji. 


End file.
